fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Hanasaki Ran (A.K.A. Miraihontas)/Cure Faith (Disney's Star 🌟
'Introduction' Hanasaki Ran is the very first eternal virgin female saint of Athena and Hestia of the Knights of the Zodiac family who lives at the newly rebuilt International Kaleido Stage Hellsing Organization of Tokyo,Japan on Planet Earth �� . she is also the very first half Japanese/ Native American girl who is also the first Native American Pretty Cure female saint ever to come from parents who have marked themselves in world history . Ran however, has been disrespected in so many ways . So I have listed a few but the rest will be in the trivia section later on this article . #In the English-language version of ''Disney's Danboru Senki W (part of 'Disney's LBX : Little Battlers Experience ) ''' Ran or her original birth name " Miraihontas " was never used, so instead those stupid jerks up at Harmony Gold , U.S.A. Via Blue Water Studios called her " Hanasaki Laura " , which shocked Native American communities everywhere . #Ran (Miraihontas) 's birth parents known as John Smith & Pocahontas were also very disrespected when they are called " savages " (according to the 1995 Disney film & the actual historical account ) . #In one episode, Ran's birth name " Miraihontas " was never mentioned til this sequel . Hanasaki Ran (A.K.A Miraihontas ) will always be known as the first Native American Pretty Cure of forgiveness, hope & true faith . 'Early Life' Known as Cure Faith, Hanasaki Ran was actually born on April 4, 1608 at the secret area near the Powhatan tribe village in Tsenacommacah, North America . Her birth parents are actually Pocahontas & John Smith -meaning that according to their actual historical account -she was actually the secret daughter whom Pocahontas & John Smith had actually hidden from both her mother 's tribe and the New England settlers . After her birth , Pocahontas tells her husband John Smith that they should name her " Miraihontas " and gave her a beaded necklace along with beaded earrings and beaded gathered headband . True to the actual historical account, Ran (Miraihontas) was actually born around 2:45 AM JST while it was still nighttime �� . The next several years , both Pocahontas & John Smith were blessed along with their eternal virgin daughter Hanasaki Ran (Miraihontas) by Chief Powhatan and his tribe as a sign of true peace . But, however , a warrior from the tribe named Kocoum tried to kill both John Smith & Pocahontas -but instead changed his target -aiming for Miraihontas . Both parents Pocahontas & John Smith were forced to hide their child by shipping her to a specific location in Japan . And that's when things got ugly....A few years later, she was kidnapped by American settlers -she was almost forced to convert to Christianity but it had ultimately failed til a friend of Pocahontas & John Smith named Nakoma (the only one who blessed her ) and quickly became her older sister while successfully landing in Edo (now Tokyo ) . Miraihontas now knows that her mother Pocahontas & her father John Smith were deceased for no reason , and the rest is rock �� & roll . 'Hanasaki' Ran (A'.'K.A. her by her Real Birth Name Miraihontas )/'Cure' Faith 's Official Physical Appearances Miraihontas is actually half Japanese & fully Native American . She has inherited a lot from both her mother Pocahontas & her father John Smith from the day she was born . Miraihontas can sometimes have an actual smile on her face but I'm reality, she is always a pretty much saddened eternal virgin woman . In her first appearance as a baby, she has curly wine red hair, traditional tan skin & brown eyes. . She was always clinging to her mother Pocahontas so she was basically covered up in traditional Native American blanket with beautiful jeweled colors all over it . She can also be seen clinging to her father John Smith as well while they were celebrating her birth near her mother's home village . after being absent for a few decades , Miraihontas is still living with her mother's best friend Nakoma in Kyoto in 1981 during the last decade of the Intergalactic War . in this first scene, Miraihontas can easily be seen wearing a white karate gi with a black belt tied around her waist . She is inside of a very well-known area of Megazone Two Three while going undercover to get her LBX known as Minerva . In this second scene. Miraihontas now has different clothes . She can be seen wearing a long-sleeved pink shirt with red overalls done with red straps that go from over her shoulders to her green shorts that attach to her red overalls. Miraihontas also has three buttons on her pink shirt completed with rolled up cuffs around her wrists . She could also be seen wearing red boots with black tied up laces completed with brown soles on the bottom of them . She also wears red wristbands on both of her wrists & has her long dark lake red hair in a high ponytail with a black frilly hair tie in it . She can also be seen carrying a pink & white messenger bag on the left side of her shoulder down to her waist, carrying both her pink jeweled Extroller & and her LBX named Minerva inside the bag . Finally, she can also be seen wearing this outfit while playing with her mother Pocahontas 's pets named Meeko & Flit . Miraihontas also has a second outfit, which she is seen wearing after the Intergalactic War on March 4, 1983 at the Coming of True Peace Festival . Even though that she has a female saint Cure saint armor, , Miraihontas is shown wearing a female style traditional Native American dress that shows only no sleeves but is covered with a short multicolored feathered poncho . in her hair is a Native American style hair bow with a few strands of her hair done with multicolored beads on both sides of her face . She is also wearing non-dangling lavender & white with pink earrings on both of her earlobes with gold backings . She is sometimes barefoot (Like her mother Pocahontas) but while at the Coming of True Peace Festival at the Sanctuary in Greece, she is seen wearing Native American style boots done with white & blue beads at the sides of them and tied with pink laces but the top of the boots are pretty much folded (they were made that way )_but do have feathered & beaded buckles on them . On her left arm (around her bicep) is the same birthmark that her mother Pocahontas always had, but Miraihontas successfully attempted to hide it by putting a bandage around it to hide it but it is shown here . She also wears her mask but like the second mystery Cure, it is not clear whether Miraihontas has a female saint Cure saint armor device yet...last but not least she is also seen,wearing a very familiar blue beaded necklace done with both white & lavender with maybe pink beads on them .She also has both her Cosmo gun and her gravity saber around her waist on her second belt . Miraihontas 's third outfit shows her wearing a Native American style Hawaiian attire completed with a short-sleeved off-the-shoulder Hawaiian short done with Native American style beads and feathers on the collar area around her neck , which still reveals her necklace, she also wears Hawaiian style wristbands that are covered with both feathers & beads, she now wears her Gundam summoning gauntlet on her left arm and her Gundam summoning bracelet on her right wrist . She still wears her mask on her face along with her Cosmo gun and her gravity saber around her waist on her second belt . Her birthmark is still shown here . Like Ai Jenny/Cure Comet , Miraihontas is actually wearing an 80s style leotard which her shirt that she has on covers the top part of it . She also wears tropical leg warmers and has her hair done in pigtails with beaded Native American style hair barettes in them , she is also seen wearing a feathered headband on the top of her head but it is tied at the side . Last but not least, her messenger bag along with her regular gun, Minerva , her Extroller , the compass she was given to from her parents known as Pocahontas & John Smith -also a a JVC tape cassette tape player that Hiro had dropped while doing laundry .Miraihontas was actually absent during the time when she went to go canoeing (not knowing that she was actually near Asta & his Mysterious Girlfriend 's cabin in the woods in Okinawa .) So she didn't have a new outfit at that to!e -only the first one that she wore during the Intergalactic War . After their very successful mission to capture the mysterious jewel thieves in Honolulu , Miraihontas decides to sign up for the First Annual Upcoming International Baking Competition at A Local shopping mall in the heart of Shinjuku in downtown Tokyo . Miraihontas 's fourth outfit shows her wearing a short white puffy baker's hat on the top of her head that covers both her two braids done with feathered & beaded hair barettes on the ends of them, she also wears 2 ribbons on the top of them that are covered by her hat . She wears an embarrassingly looking white apron around her waist while she is wearing a Native American style feathered & beaded blouse that is buttoned up & done with a bow on the front, she wears 80s style Category:Indian Cures Category:Main Characters Category:Main Cures Category:Disney's Star�� Twinkle Pretty Cure 2 Category:Brown Cures Category:Native American Cures Category:Historical Characters/Historical Cures Category:Eternal Virgin Female Saints of Both Goddesses Athena & Hestia